Rage & Love
by cd818
Summary: A changing Shinji snaps one day and beats up Asuka. How will the get along afterward. ShinjiAsuka


//Misato's apartment//  
  
Asuka layed in her room with her now brusied face burried into her pillow crying here eyes out.  
  
Shinji layed in his with his SDAT player in his ear's with tears in his eyes thinking about what he just did. 'why..what did I do' He thought  
  
Asuka was crying out loud enough to hear through the walls as Shinji's tears ran thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Flash Back~ Shinji and Asuka were in the living room argueing. Misato was at NERV, and Pen-pen was watching them from afar.  
  
"BAKA....I should stomp your face in" Asuka said looking at Shinji who was calmly sitting on the couch.  
  
"Whatever." Shinji said. Shinji was changing his attitude toward himself, and others. He had nearly became a new person. He grew a big back bone.  
  
"grr...BAKA.." Asuka slapping him.  
  
Shinji looked at her as she grabbed his collar and slapped him again.  
  
"dont do it again Bitch" Shinji spat out at her with her fist clenched in his face.  
  
Asuka looked at him "Baka....what did you call me....I'll show you a bitch." She slapped him again and started to walk away.  
  
Shinji looked at her and slowly came up behind her and she turned around "you Ba..." She stopped feel herself choking.  
  
"you...I'm tired of you....you.. Bitch.." Shinji said slowly with Asuka strangling in his hands, he pushed her against the wall.  
  
Asuka sunk to her knee's "baka..." She screamed and got up slapping him again.  
  
Shinji grabbed his mouth to see he was now bleeding. "you bitch..." In a rage not knowing what he was doing his self he rammed her into the the wall and slapped her with all his might knocking her to the floor and leaving a gaint bruise on the side of her face.  
  
Asuka sat there looking at him holding her cheek and she got up and ran at him and got the same treatment again but she didnt fall and was caught by a quick punch to the stomach which drove her to the ground.  
  
Shinji looked at her curled up in a ball on the floor as his fist clenched as hard as it could be.  
  
"Asuka.... if you try anything....I will fuckin beat you to a bloody mess." lifted her up and hit the now crying Red head in the stomach again and pushed her in her room and slammed the door.  
  
Shinji walked back to his room and slammed the door and thought about what her had just did and heard the loud crys of the girl through the wall. ~Flash Back End~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misato had now came in the house to see no one but Pen-pen looking at the T.V.  
  
"Shinji..Asuka..." she said as she walked past the doors she heard Asuka crying and walked over to the door after grabbing a beer.  
  
"Asuka..Asuka.." Misato opened up the door and walked over to her and sat on the bed.  
  
"Asuka..whats wrong...." she said looking at the crying  
  
Asuka lifted up her head and Misato saw the brusies on her face "oh my god..what happened to you." Misato asked in shock.  
  
"s..Sh..Shinji.." Asuka said now crying into Misato's arms.  
  
"Shinji did this.." Misato looked at her "what happened." she asked as the cryign girl was now stopping  
  
"we were argueing.... I slapped him and he snapped." Asuka said slowly.  
  
"Shinji...I dont believe it." Misato got up and walked out as Asuka burried her face back in the pillow.  
  
Misato had walked over to Shinji room "SHINJI.....SHINJI IKARI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW." She yelled though the door and walked to the kitchen and sat down.  
  
Shinji slowly took his radio out his ear and slowly walked into the kitchen "SIT DOWN" Misato yelled.  
  
Shinji sat down holding his head down while Misato chugged a beer and slammed the can on the table.  
  
"now...you gonna tell me what happened or not..." Misato said looking at him  
  
"didnt Asuka tell you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm asking for your story....now SPILL IT." she shouted  
  
"we were argueing.....she slapped me a bunch of time...and...and I snapped..I choked her.. pushed her against the wall... she slapped me again and my lip started bleeding and I went beserk.. I slapped her...hit her in the stomach..slapped her again and left." Shinji said looking down at his hands.  
  
Misato was watching him with anger show over her face "what made you do it Shinji....why.." Misato asked.  
  
"I dont know..I couldn't control my self.I..I." "you fucked up" Misato said  
  
"go to bed... I'll think about how I'm gonna make you suffer in the morning.." Misato said chugging another bear down  
  
"Misato I.." "GO.......NOW" She cut him off again and yelled."  
  
Shinji walked into his room and shut the door laying backdown and turning his SDAT radio back on and quickly went to sleep. 


End file.
